1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigeration appliance having a compartment closed by a door which has electrically operated devices mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A refrigerator is known to comprise a cabinet containing at least one food preservation compartment on which a closure door is positioned, connected to the cabinet by at least one hinging member, or hinge for simplicity. The term “refrigerator” means either an upright household electrical appliance comprising a compartment (refrigeration compartment) for preservation at a temperature exceeding 0° C. with a possible further compartment (freezer compartment) for preserving food at a temperature less than 0° C., or a household electrical appliance for preserving food only at a temperature less than 0° C. (for example a chest freezer). If the refrigerator comprises more than one compartment, each of them can be provided with a closure door.
A refrigerator is also known, for example from a preceding application in the name of the same Applicant, the door of which carries electrically powered appliance control members by which the user can effect this control without requiring access to the refrigerator. Other refrigerators are also known presenting electrically powered user devices on their door, such as drink or ice dispensers, operable by the user without requiring access to the appliance.